Um Fino Véu
by Karol11
Summary: As vezes a coisa mais difícil na vida é se permitir desapegar-se de algo, mas as vezes é muito mais difícil manter esse algo. E foi o que eu fiz. Eu a mantive. Eu a mantive mesmo após ela ter morrido, e me recusei a deixá-la ir. Ela se tornou minha obsessão enquanto eu dedicava minha vida para trazê-la de volta. Eu arrisquei tudo, até minha própria vida. Eu fiz tudo isso por ela.
1. Chapter 1

_Gente, como já disse aqui antes, fiz essa conta com o objetivo de postar fanfics SQ traduzidas para vocês._

 _Já postei uma e agora vou começar outra._

 _Salientando... Essa história não foi escrita por mim, devo todos os créditos ao escritor original. Estou apenas traduzindo._

 _Obrigada, e espero que gostem :)_

* * *

\- Capítulo um –

 _Juntos em silêncio_

Nós caminhos juntos em silêncio, apenas Henry e eu, costurando entre as lápides de mármore organizadas em fileira. Sua mão firmemente agarrada a minha, e, no entanto, eu não tinha palavras para confortá-lo, tudo o que eu podia oferecer era aquele conforto físico, então apertei a mão dele em retorno, esperando que fosse o suficiente no momento. Eu não tinha mais nada a oferecer. Minhas palavras haviam falhado comigo. Minha voz sumia toda a vez em que eu tentava falar alguma coisa reconfortante ou encorajadora, e meu corpo tremia violentamente, minhas mãos estavam úmidas de suor, toda a vez em que eu tentava falar com ele sobre o que havia acontecido, e o que ainda estava acontecendo. Não havia nada eu pudesse dizer. Eu sabia disso, e ele também, porque eu nunca mentiria para ele.

Os outros já haviam feito isso. As pessoas haviam oferecido condolências, e dito a ele que tudo ficaria melhor, que ele se sentiria melhor, ou que a morte era apenas uma parte natural da vida, mas eu não podia repetir aquelas palavras. Porque eu sabia... eu sabia que nada ficaria melhor, pelo menos, não por um longo tempo. Você não diz a uma criança que perdeu a mãe, que a morte faz parte da vida ou que tudo ficará melhor. Você não diz essas coisas, porque elas são totalmente e completamente inúteis. Perder um dos pais... a dor não desaparece nunca. A dor da perda não diminui, tendo você perdido ele para a morte ou pelo abandono, não importa. Aquele buraco... nunca se fechava.

Nossos pés afundaram na grama macia, enquanto nos aproximávamos do mausoléu. Ele se erguia imponente à distância, dando o pressentimento de uma casa mal assombrada. Aquilo fez minha pele se arrepiar, apesar de fazermos isso todos os dias durante uma semana, todos os dias desde... desde _aquele_ dia, o dia em que tudo mudou, o dia em que minha vida e a vida do meu filho, foram lançadas de um precipício em direção à escuridão, o abismo mais doloroso pelo qual nós dois já havíamos passado.

Aquilo me causava dor porque eu havia perdido... uma amiga? Sim, eu acho que posso dizer que nós duas tínhamos desenvolvido uma espécie de amizade, embora uma amizade estranha, e, algumas vezes, verbalmente abusiva e carregada de insinuações esquisitas sobre _certas coisas_ , mas era assim que funcionávamos, e contudo não deixava de ser uma amizade. E quanto a Henry? Ele havia perdido a mãe. Ele perdeu a pessoa a qual conhecia há mais tempo, a pessoa que o conhecia melhor do que qualquer um jamais conheceu ou conheceria, a pessoa que havia tomado conta dele durante sua vida inteira, e não importava que eles tivessem passado por tempos difíceis ou que houvesse um tempo em que ele havia se negado a vê-la ou até mesmo dito odiá-la, porque no final, ela ainda era sua mãe, e não importava o que alguém fizesse ou falasse, Henry a amava. Ela a amava mais do que jamais havia se preocupado em admitir, e mais do que ele jamais seria capaz de lhe contar. E para completar? Aquilo me doía mais do que a própria perda.

Eu olhei para o meu filho conforme ele apartava ainda mais sua mão contra a minha. Meus olhos absorveram cada centímetro dele, desde seu cabelo preto até seus olhos chocolate, de suas bochechas lavadas por lágrimas até seus lábios trêmulos, dos seus ombros arfantes até suas pernas que lutavam para ficar em pé, tudo dentro do seu melhor e mais recente terno preto. Ele insistia que nos vestíssemos formalmente toda a vez que vínhamos, e insistia para que viéssemos todos os dias. Meu coração se apertou no peito e quase esqueci como respirar quando o vi daquele jeito. Ela era uma criança forte, mais forte do que você esperaria de uma criança crescida com todo o conforto, quero dizer, ele era filho do prefeita, sempre teve tudo do melhor ao se alcance enquanto crescia. Eu também fui uma criança forte, mas cresci em um sistema de adoção, você tem que ser forte se quiser sobreviver lá. Mas talvez... quem sabe esteja no sangue dele.

Visitávamos todos os dias, já iria completar uma semana, e cada dia eu me sentia mais próxima de desmoronar por completo. Eu não consigo explicar muito bem. É como se o mundo estivesse girando rápido demais, e eu tentasse fazer de tudo para me segurar na beirada, mas cada segundo eu sentia estar mais perto de ser arremessada para longe. Eu sentia como se fosse me desfazer em pedaços ou explodir, e não era capaz de entender se tudo isso era por causa da minha dor (uma dor que eu ainda não havia tido a oportunidade de processar ou analisar ainda), ou por causa da dor de Henry. Mas, falando a verdade? Eu acho... eu acho que era, em sua maior parte, medo. Como eu conseguiria lidar com isso tudo sozinha? Regina, ela era a mais forte, entende? Ela era a _mãe_. Eu era mais como a tia legal do Henry, do que como sua verdadeira mãe, apenas uma amiga divertida que acabou por dividir o seu DNA com ele. Eu não sabia como ser uma mãe pra todo momento, e eu acho que era por isso que aquilo me incomodava mais que tudo, a ausência dela. Me resgava por dentro, quando eu pensava em Henry e no fato de ser eu a única pessoa que ele tinha agora, porque tudo isso havia me feito perceber que eu estava apavorada de entrar naquilo sem ela. Todos os dias da última semana, todos os últimos dias da ausência dela, haviam feito nada mais nada menos do que me atingir com uma das maiores revelações da minha vida (exceto pela vez em que Henry apareceu na minha porta da frente, falando coisas sem sentido, como: "Hey, moça, eu sou seu filho", e tomando todo o meu suco. Ha! E quando descobri que meus pais eram a Branca de Neve e o Príncipe Encantado, minha melhore amiga era a Chapeuzinho Vermelho, e a mãe adotiva do meu filho era a maldita da Rainha Má, mas tipo... o que a gente vai fazer, certo?) , e a aquela revelação era que eu precisava dela. Eu precisava da Regina. Eu ainda preciso.

\- Talvez seja melhor eu entrar sozinho, Emma. – ouvia a voz suave de Henry ao meu lado, conforme ele olhava timidamente para o chão. Ele não me chamava de "mãe" desde o acidente, e isso doía um pouco, mas eu podia entender. Eu podia imaginar que fazer aquilo deveria soar como uma deslealdade, agora. Meio que soava errado para mim também. Regina era a "mãe" dele, e por Deus, ela era boa nisso. Comparado a ela, eu passava a maior parte dos meus dias me sentindo como uma doadora de óvulos, mas eu iria aprender. Eu tinha que aprender... e eu queria aprender. Eu sei que Regina iria querer que Henry ficasse comigo, iria querer que eu tomasse conta dele. Por mais que a gente brigasse e por mais que ela houvesse tentado me afastar dele na primeira vez em que nos conhecemos, nós tínhamos acabado por formar uma ligação, e aquela ligação havia surgido e sido mantida, principalmente, pelo fato de que nós duas faríamos qualquer coisa para proteger nosso filho, e agora que Regina não podia mais fazer isso, estava tudo por minha conta. E eu me recusava a fracassar naquilo. Eu me recusava a fracassar com Henry, e me recusava a fracassar com ela.

Eu acenei com a cabeça em concordância, e o observei entrar no mausoléu, onde uma urna decorada estava cheia com as cinzas da mulher que nós dois havíamos amado em nossas próprias maneiras, e que havíamos esperado demais para contar ou perceber. Eu posso admitir que, agora que ela se foi, que eu não entendo como nunca tinha percebido antes. Eu definitivamente a amava. Eu ainda amo... eu quero dizer, que nunca me dei conta do quanto. Ela tinha meio que evoluído para minha amiga mais próxima, e mesmo quando discutíamos, eu ainda me sentia em casa com ela. Nós tínhamos uma coisa boa, Regina e eu. Boa, porque era nossa, e só nossa. Nós provocávamos uma a outra e brigávamos uma com a outra, mas fazíamos as pazes quando precisávamos, e respeitávamos uma a outra. Eu devia ter dito a ela quando ela estava viva. Eu deveria ter dito a ela que aquela conexão que possuíamos, seja lá o que fosse aquilo, (porque era definitivamente mais do que só o Henry), era especial para mim. Eu deveria ter dito que gostava daquilo. Eu gostava daquilo. Eu deveria ter dito muitas coisas. Às vezes fazer uma retrospectiva dói muito mais do que ouvir dos outros.

Quando Henry retornou, eu não falei nada, apenas estendi a mão e ele deslizou a sua na minha. Nós caminhamos de volta, pelas lápides, em silêncio, mas quando alcançamos a estrada onde o fusca estava esperando, ele parou, puxando a minha mão para que eu me virasse para ele. Ele olhou para cima, em minha direção, com lágrimas nos olhos, e sussurrou.

\- Eu quero ir para casa, Emma.

\- Tudo bem, garoto. – minha voz falhando contra a vontade. – Tudo bem. Eu acho que sua vó está cozinhando, de qualquer forma, e nós dois precisamos comer.

\- Não. – ele disse balançando a cabeça ao mesmo tempo em que mais lágrimas escorriam por suas bochechas de porcelana. – Estou querendo dizer que quero ir para casa, _casa_.

\- Oh... – isso foi tudo o que eu pude pronunciar.

\- Eu quero viver na minha própria casa. Eu quero estar lá, Emma, com todas as minhas coisas, e todas as coisas dela. Eu acho que é o que ela gostaria. Podemos nos mudar para lá?

\- Oh, Henry, eu não... – eu não fazia ideia dos que estava tentando dizer, ou do que deveria dizer. Nós não tínhamos ido para a mansão desde o dia do acidente, e por mais difícil que eu soubesse que seria para Henry, eu não poderia deixar de pensar no quanto isso seria para mim, também. Ia ser infernal. Mas tudo o que eu podia ver eram seus olhos arregalados e esperançosos, implorando, suplicando que eu o deixasse ir para casa, para deixá-lo viver rodeado pelas memórias da mãe que ele havia recém perdido, e com que coragem eu diria não para aquilo?

\- Por favor? – ele pediu em um suspiro fraco, e naquela hora minha decisão foi tomada, se desfazendo em pedaços e sendo levada pela brisa fresca que soprava. Eu balancei a cabaça, deixando escapar um profundo suspiro antes de acenar em concordância, era o máximo que eu podia me permitir fazer. Nós podíamos fazer aquilo, e tudo o que eu podia esperar era que meus pais entendessem. Aquilo era para o meu filho. Era o que ele precisava, e honestamente... eu acho que uma parte de mim precisava, também.

Henry moveu os pés, desconfortavelmente, por um momento, antes de secar as lágrimas e lançar os braços ao redor da minha cintura, me envolvendo e apertando o mais forte que podia. Eu apenas o mantive lá, acariciando o cabelo dele e esperando que pudéssemos dar a volta por cima juntos.

Depois de um tempo parados na entrada do cemitério, agarrados um ao outro e chorando em silêncio, finalmente nos viramos para partir. Entramos no fusca, colocamos o cinto e deixamos aquele lugar para trás, fazendo o curto caminho para um lugar que agora me parecia assustador, porque não seria mais o mesmo. Estaria vazio. Sem mais jantares com a lasanha perfeita que apenas Regina sabia fazer. Sem brincadeiras com o chá de cidra de maçã ainda em estudo, de Regina. Sem Regina. Foi com aquela última verdade, que senti meu coração rachar um pouco mais. Como eu ia fazer para que déssemos a volta por cima?

Quando chegamos à frente da mansão, meu coração batia forte contra o peito, gritando em um ritmo frenético e ameaçando escapar. Olhei de relance para Henry, mas ele parecia estar bem. Ele não perdeu tempo em soltar do carro e voar para a porta da frente. Eu observei enquanto ele puxava uma chave do bolso e a colocava na fechadura, abrindo a porta com rapidez, e entrando na casa. Levei bastante tempo, apenas para sair da porcaria do carro, e por Deus, não conseguia entender o porquê de toda aquela hesitação, e o porquê de eu estar tão aterrorizada em entrar lá. Se uma criança podia fazer aquilo, porque não eu? Assim, após alguns passos, e respirações profundas para procurar me acalmar, fechei o carro e me coloquei a caminho da imponente casa de paredes brancas na Rua Mifflin Street, número 108.

Quando passei pela porta, não vi Henry em lugar nenhum, mas eu tinha um pressentimento de onde ele poderia estar. Enquanto respirava o ar da casa, percebi que até mesmo a sala de estar me lembrava de Regina, e como se não fosse surpresa suficiente, a sala também possuía o perfume dela. E assim que aquele perfume invadiu meu corpo e derreteu minha pele, tudo ao meu redor pareceu me atingir em cheio, como se fosse a droga do martelo do Thor, e eu quase tive uma recaída. Lágrimas rolaram por minhas bochechas e senti uma dor desconfortável na boca do estômago, minha barriga ameaçando fazer voltar tudo o que eu havia comido aquela manhã, e então, surpreendentemente, me peguei rindo por causa do pensamento que havia invadido minha mente naquele momento: _"Não vomite, Regina vai ficar louca se você sujar o precioso chão de mármore dela"._ Mas assim que a risada se foi, me desfiz em suspiros e lágrimas, novamente. Isso não era certo. Nada disso era certo. Tudo estava tão... insuportavelmente errado.

Respirei profundamente, antes de marchar escadaria a cima e me dirigir para o quarto onde sabia que encontraria meu filho, e como eu havia desconfiado, conforme eu empurrava a porta do quarto de Regina, o encontrei encolhido sobre os lençóis da cama dela, chorando contra o travesseiro e respirando o aroma da mãe que já tinha ido, e meu coração ficou em pedaços naquela hora, tudo novamente. Eu estava completamente perdida. Eu não sabia o que fazer, o que dizer, ou como confortá-lo. Então, apenas fiz a única coisa em que pude pensar, caminhei para a cama, me inclinei sobre ele e passei as mãos por debaixo do seu corpo, levantando-o em meus braços. Instantaneamente, ele virou a cabeça para mim e jogou os braços ao redor do meu pescoço, chorando contra o meu peito. Eu o carreguei do quarto da Regina, descendo para o quarto dele, enquanto lágrimas silenciosas escorriam pela minha face e eu fazia de tudo para não deixa-las transparecer, afagando o corpo dele durante todo o caminho.

Quando o coloquei em sua própria cama, ele engatinhou para baixo das cobertas e virou de costas para mim. Me sentei atrás dele e acariciei pequenos círculos em suas costas, conforme ele soluçava e suspirada entre as lágrimas, e finalmente, após uns dez minutos, sua respiração se tornou mais leve e pesada, e eu soube que ele havia pego no sono. Suspirei e arrumei as cobertas firmemente ao redor dele, deixando um beijo em sua testa e sussurrando que o amava, após deixei o quarto e fechei a porta devagar atrás de mim.

Eu hesitei no corredor, porque eu não sabia o que devia fazer, ou até mesmo o que queria fazer. Não era minha casa. Era a casa da Regina, mas uma parte minha queria estar lá, estar em todo o lugar pelo menos uma vez. Finalmente, tomei uma decisão. Me virei e parti de volta em direção ao quarto de Regina. Fechei a porta suavemente e, então hesitei de novo. Olhei ao redor, absorvendo cada detalhe. Regina estava em todo lugar, naquele cômodo. Suas roupas, seu estilo, sua mobília, suas coisas, só ela... em toda parte. Aquilo fez meu corpo inteiro estremecer enquanto eu lutava para não me deixar recair novamente, e depois de alguns instantes, lá parada timidamente, mudando o peso do corpo de um pé para o outro, eu finalmente me mexi.

Caminhei para cama, correndo as mãos pelo colchão confortável, antes de tirar as botas e escorregar para baixo das cobertas. Eu virei o rosto para o travesseiro, ainda úmido com as lágrimas de Henry, e o perfume de Regina me invadiu subitamente, como uma chuva de verão que não conseguia fazer com que eu decidisse se queria correr para longe, ou esticar os braços e deixar que aquilo tomasse conta da minha roupa e da minha pele, e me lembrasse do quanto eu amava aquela estação. Antes que eu pudesse perceber o que estava acontecendo, eu senti meu nariz úmido e em segundos, estava chorando, soluçando desamparadamente contra o travesseiro de Regina e agarrando seus lençóis como se minha vida dependesse disso.

\- Emma?

Eu quase dei um grito alto conforme meu corpo pulava ao ouvir a voz, e eu me encolhia na cabeceira da cama, em um montinho de lençóis e cobertores, porque a voz... oh Deus, aquela voz. Minha cabeça estava a mil, meus olhos corriam rapidamente por toda a extensão do quarto, porque era certo que eu estava tendo alucinações. Apenas ouvindo o que eu queria ouvir, mas não. Minha visão turva fitou apavorada a pessoa na minha frente, curvas familiares, braços e pernas torneadas, olhos de um chocolate profundo, e lábios cheios e macios. Aquilo... não era... possível.

\- R-Regina?


	2. Chapter 2

\- Capítulo dois –

 _Alguém como eu_

Eu podia sentir meus lábios, meus membros, meu coração... cada parte do meu corpo estremecia conforme eu me levantava tremendo da cama, meus olhos arregalados e grudados na visão à minha frente. Lágrimas ficaram presas entre as bordas dos meus olhos enquanto eu os fixava nos olhos dela, o castanho chocolate mais profundo que eu já havia visto. Sempre havia sido seus olhos que me prendiam, entende? Eles eram sempre tão cheios... cheios de tudo. Quando ela estava rígida e severa por dentro, quando ela estava do mal, quando ela era fria... seus olhos estavam sempre diferentes. Eles eram reais e profundos, cheios de segredos. Eu enxergava muita coisa em seus olhos, medo, preocupação, solidão, afeição... Aqueles olhos estavam gravados em minha mente, e eu não havia percebido o quanto sentia falta deles até estar olhando para eles novamente. É engraçado como as coisas se tornam tão claras no alvorecer de uma tragédia. São sempre as coisas que você desejava ter notado, as coisas que você desejava ter dito... as coisas que você desejava ter apreciado um pouco melhor.

Meu coração explodiu no peito quando aqueles olhos fitaram os meus, novamente, e eu sabia... eu sabia que isso não era possível. Regina estava morta. Ela estava morta, e as pessoas não voltam da morte. Nem mesmo com magia, elas simplesmente não voltam, então que tipo de brincadeira cruel meu cérebro estava me pregando? Eu queria gritar. Eu queria correr. Eu queria engatinhar para um buraco e me esconder do resto do mundo, porque eu sabia que assim que acordasse desse sonho doentio, Regina teria ido e eu teria que enfrentar toda aquela dor novamente. Mas ao invés de correr, ao invés de gritar, ao invés de lembrar a mim mesma que não deveria me permitir ter esses sentimentos, não deveria me permitir sentir alguma conexão, eu apenas engoli o medo e abri o coração.

Eu dei um tímido e trêmulo passo para frente, e, enquanto as lágrimas ainda escorriam como cachoeira por minhas bochechas, eu fixei meus olhos no olhar dela, e sussurrei.

\- Por favor, me diga que está mesmo aqui.

\- Eu não sei. – ela sussurrou em retorno, e eu pude ver lágrimas formando-se em seus olhos, também, os tornando brilhantes e refletivos. – Eu acho que não, Emma.

\- Henry... ele... – eu tentei colocar minhas palavras juntas em uma frase adequada, mas olhar nos olhos de alguém que você acreditava estar morta, era uma experiência de tirar a voz, especialmente com Regina... Deus, ela parecia exatamente a mesma. Linda, forte, equilibrada... mas como sempre, seus olhos contavam uma história diferente. Ela estava com medo, e havia tristeza naquelas piscinas marrom chocolate, uma tristeza que preenchia o quarto e fazia buracos por dentro da minha pele, cavando diretamente para minha alma.

\- Não. – ela respondeu, uma única lágrima escorrendo por sua bochecha. – Eu tentei, mas ele não pôde me ver. Ele não pôde me ouvir. Então, não, eu não acho que esteja mesmo aqui.

Um longo silêncio se abateu sobre nós, e eu quase podia ouvir o bater do meu próprio coração rapidamente contra meu peito. Regina apenas permaneceu lá, de pé, suas mãos retorcendo-se juntas conforme ela olhava para mim. E finalmente, quando o silêncio já estava se tornando insuportável, sua voz sussurrou entre o ar denso do quarto e quebrou a droga do meu coração.

\- Eu estive nesse quarto por dias. Eu não posso sair.

Ela parou por um momento, lágrimas agora rolavam por suas bochechas, e naquele momento eu me dei conta de nunca tê-la visto chorar com tamanha facilidade, tão abertamente na frente de qualquer um, e, por mais estranho que fosse, uma parte minha desejava que ela tivesse feito aquilo algum dia. Uma parte de mim desejava tê-la visto se abrir daquele jeito quando estava viva, se deixando desmoronar, e mesmo assim, olhando para trás, eu soube que ela nunca teria feito isso. Uma parte de mim, também desejava que se ela houvesse feito isso, eu estivesse lá para dizer que mesmo quebrada como ela estava, era ainda incrivelmente bonita.

Como eu nunca tinha percebido nada disso? Como eu nunca tinha percebido a extensão da minha afeição por ela, e o quanto aquela mulher significava para mim? Deus, onde o meu coração esteve se escondendo?

\- Eu mo... Emma, eu estou morta?

Foi tudo o que ela precisou dizer. Apenas algumas palavras, uma simples pergunta, e eu já não existia. Eu estava arrasada. Meu coração pareceu entalar na garganta, conforme lágrimas rolavam por minha face. Instantaneamente, minhas mãos correram para tapar minha boca enquanto meu estômago dava pontadas de agonia, me fazendo cair sentada sobre a cama, soluçando contra a mão, minhas lágrimas escorrendo pelos dedos, passando pelos pulsos em direção ao antebraço. Eu sentia que meu coração estava prestes a explodir em milhões de pedaços, se desfazer em cacos, meus pulmões pareciam queimar, se desmantelar em cinzas. Eu tentei, desesperadamente, respirar entre a recaída. Havia sido a primeira vez que eu havia me permitido chorar, chorar de verdade mesmo, e na hora eu desejei poder voltar no tempo, desejei que não estivesse parecendo tão fraca na frente da última pessoa que precisava me ver desse jeito, mas eu não pude evitar. Ela estava morta. Por Deus, ela tinha se ido.

Quando eu, finalmente, fui capaz de me acalmar, limpei as lágrimas nos olhos e nas bochechas e me coloquei de pé para fitar o fantasma, ou seja lá o que ela fosse, da mãe do meu filho, novamente. As lágrimas de Regina pingavam de suas bochechas, e ela tinha uma sobrancelha erguida em interrogação, sua face contorcida em uma expressão clara de confusão.

\- Sim. – eu sussurrei para ela, minha voz se quebrando naquela única e pequena palavra. – Foi aqui que encontramos você.

A expressão dela não mudou. Ela apenas permaneceu lá, com as sobrancelhas franzidas, o lábio inferior entre os dentes, as bochechas molhadas com as lágrimas, e os olhos penetrando nos meus.

\- Diga alguma coisa. – eu engrossei, quando vi que não podia aguentar mais, minha voz mal audível, e um tanto quebrada, assim como o meu coração.

Ela ergueu a mão e limpou as lágrimas que escorriam por sua bochecha, devagar, antes de sussurrar.

\- Você está chorando. – como se fosse a coisa mais espantosa, mais desconcertante, que ela já havia presenciado. O máximo que eu pude fazer, foi olhar para ela, meus lábios tremendo e o coração martelando contra o peito, esperando para que ela continuasse, esperando para que ela explicasse. – Você está de luto por... por alguém como eu... – ela disse silenciosamente, e meu estômago despencou. Minha garganta pareceu dar um nó, chegando a doer, e um soluço de choro escapou por minha garganta ao mesmo tempo em que eu dava outro passo para mais perto dela.

Eu estava tão sobrecarregada naquele momento, meu juízo terminado, minhas emoções esgotadas, sentindo tudo tão fortemente de uma vez só, que eu mal conseguia me manter de pé. E o sentimento que mais me surpreendeu, um que cresceu para fora de mim e prendeu meu coração, era raiva. Eu estava furiosa por ouvir aquelas palavra, faladas com uma sinceridade tão ingênua, como uma surpresa natural que escapou dos lábios dela. Eu estava furiosa com todo mundo por sempre a terem feito se sentir como se não merecesse ser amada, como se ela não merecesse ser tratada como um ser humano, mas mais ainda, eu estava furiosa comigo mesma por nunca ter dito a ela que ela merecia. Ela merecia ser amada. Ela merecia aquele luto. Ela merecia muito mais do que a vida já tivesse dado a ela.

\- Não, não por alguém como _você_ , Regina. – eu rebati, lágrimas escorrendo furiosamente de meus olhos, enquanto eu extravasava minha raiva pelo quarto. – Por _você_ , Regina. Por VOCÊ, meu Deus, por você! Eu estou de luto por você!

Ela deu um passo para trás, para mais longe de mim, e eu, instantaneamente, lamentei por ter deixado que minhas emoções levassem a melhor sobre mim. Eu não queria afastá-la. Mais do que qualquer coisa, eu a queria perto. Eu queria estender a mão e tocá-la, mas eu tinha medo de que se tentasse, iria perceber que ela era intocável, e que tudo isso não havia passado de um sonho.

\- Me desculpe. – sussurrei, levando a mão à bochecha e observando enquanto minhas lágrimas escorriam e pingavam no chão.

\- Por quê? – a ouvi perguntar.

\- Eu não deveria ter perdido o controle assim. – eu disse a ela. – Me desculpe.

\- Não. – ela disse, e eu ergui a cabeça para olhar para ela, procurando uma explicação em seus olhos. – Por que você está de luto por mim? – ela perguntou, e eu tive que lutar comigo mesmo para não recair novamente.

Respirei profundamente e disse a mim mesma para ser honesta, simplesmente isso. Então, eu disse.

\- Porque eu me importo com você, Regina. Eu me _importo_ com você.

E lá estava o silêncio novamente... crescendo, tomando conta... se emaranhando entre nós e ameaçando tirar o oxigênio do quarto. Eu observei enquanto ela dava um passo em minha direção, e então outro, e outro, até que estava de pé a apenas alguns centímetros de distância, e eu juro que podia sentir o perfume dela. Eu juro que podia sentir o seu calor, e minha mão se contorceu ao meu lado, meus dedos coçando para se esticar na direção dela e tocá-la.

\- Você nunca disse nada. – ela disse, e aquelas palavras me atingiram como uma chuva de remorso e arrependimento, e eu pude sentir as lágrimas se formando em meus olhos de novo.

\- Teve muitas coisas que eu nunca disse. – eu sussurrei conforme as lágrimas escorriam livremente e tomavam conta do meu rosto.

Respirei fundo quando a vi se mover, sua mão se levantou e tomou o pequeno espaço que nos separava, e como se estivessem em harmonia, minha mão a imitou. Eu quase me desintegrei quando vi minha mão escorregar pela dela, como se ela não estivesse lá, encontrando apenas ar. Eu não entendia como aquilo podia ser possível, ela estava bem na minha frente, e parecia tão sólida, tão... viva.

Nós permanecemos naquela posição por um longo tempo, apenas correndo nossas mãos uma pela outra, nunca sendo capaz de tocá-las, mas nunca desistindo de tentar. Então, eu finalmente sussurrei a pergunta que estava presa em minha língua desde o momento em que ela havia aparecido falando o meu nome.

\- Como isso é possível, Regina? Como... Por que você está aqui?

\- Eu não sei. – ela disse, antes de me surpreender fazendo a sua própria pergunta. – Por que _você_ está aqui?

Eu deixei aquela pergunta cair por dentro de mim, rolar pela minha cabeça e pelo meu coração pelo que pareceu uma eternidade, antes de a verdade vir para mim, e minha voz sussurrar rouca para ela.

\- Eu acho que não estava pronta para esquecer.

Ela concordou com a cabeça devagar, conforme uma lágrima escorria por sua bochecha e ela sussurrava.

\- Eu acho que eu também não.


End file.
